This invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating intermixed materials of different specific gravity and in particular an arrangement employing a rotating bowl having discharge ports in the bowl allowing heavier materials collecting in the bowl to discharge outwardly of the bowl under centrifugal action for collection.
One example of an arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,284 of the present inventor which discloses a centrifuge bowl having a peripheral wall with the bowl being rotated about a longitudinal axis so that the peripheral wall rotates about the axis and causes centrifugal force at the peripheral wall to effect separation of materials passing over the peripheral wall. The arrangement provides a plurality of axially arranged collection areas each of which has a plurality of angularly spaced discharge ports so that the materials collecting in the collection areas are discharged outwardly from the bowl for collection. Pinch valves control the discharge.
Another arrangement is shown in International application WO93/13864 by McAlister.